villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Betwixt - Broken Memories
a story that concludes Betwixt's rather complex origin-story, detailing his descent into madness and ultimate return to the Land Of Nowhere. Betwixt - Broken Memories It all began on a black and white stage with a gang of whimsical figures dancing to an old Jazz tune, the two most prominent of the group was an anthropomorphic feline and an anthromorphic rabbit: the two danced and sang in harmony as the others bounced around in time with the music. After a few lively moments the scene came to an end as a voice yelled out from above: "that's a wrap!" The rabbit smiled and looked to the feline, "..you did good Suzie, for an old-timer..". "you just watch yourself, Betwixt.." the feline said, affording him a small smile. "Betwixt! Suzie! my two favorite toons!" a voice boomed down, both Betwixt and Suzie affording each other a glance as a familiar crane flew into view, sitting on said crane was a talking baby with a megaphone and old director's hat. "you guys were brilliant! ratings are the highest they've ever been - I gotta admit, you two had me worried for a while.. with all that crazy stuff you pulled last year.. yet here we are.. one year on and back to our old selves again!" the director said. "I told you, nothing to worry about.." Betwixt grinned. Suzie looked at Betwixt for a moment and raised an eyebrow slightly, he in turn looked at her and his grin faded ever so slightly. "well, whatever - you did good kid! real good! now get out of here - I got to get ready for my show.." the director said. "oh yeah, forgot about that.. how's that going for you, big guy?" Betwixt smiled. "honestly, kid? it's degrading - that's what it is.. "goo goo da da!" bah! what do they think this is? kindergarten?" the director says "..but hey, a toon's gotta keep himself in the spotlight.. you know what I'm saying?". "..true, true.." Betwixt said, turning and leaving the scene alongside Suzie - who was still unusually quiet as she seemed to be in thought, something that happened a lot recently.. ++++++ Betwixt and Suzie walked together until they reached a familar stretch of road outside the Laugh-A-Lot complex, the two stopping as they turned to face each other: "..Suzie.. I know I've said this before but.. I really appreciate you doing this.. I.. I know you don't like me much.. after what happened.." Betwixt said. "no! no! oh.. Betwixt, no! it's not that at all! I like you.. I.. well.. I.. I just need some time, is all.." Suzie said. "..time?" Betwixt frowned, his hands clutching into fists "..time!? it's been a whole fricking year, Suzie! what am I meant to do, huh!? I said I was sorry! what more do you want from me!?" Betwixt yelled out. Suzie stepped back, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "..oh gosh.. Suzie.. I'm sorry.. I.." Betwixt began, reaching over. Suzie just turned away and ran down the street, Betwixt bowing his head low as he too turned around and began walking the opposite way: "..you blew it, Betwixt.. you big loser.." a voice whispered in his mind. ++++++ Betwixt awoke the next day in his broken bed, the room around him full of shattered possesions and he rubbed his head a little as he sighed - picking up the clock, the one object in the room that seemed to be in tact. "..man.. what a night.." Betwixt said, looking around before he idly tossed the clock to the floor and got to his feet - crushing the clock under a footpaw as he stretched. "..why'd you do that?.." a voice echoed in his mind, Betwixt looking down and wiggling his toes as springs bounced around the room. Betwixt shook his head and headed down the stairs, as he did so he bounced heavily - shattering each step as he moved along, leaving the staircase a wreck. "..stop it, Betwixt.. stop it now.." a voice said in his mind, Betwixt once again looking at the destruction he caused. Betwixt shook his head again, hitting one side as if trying to clear his thought - going into the kitchen he retrieved a bowl and some cereal - as well as bottle of milk. Betwixt pour the cereal into the bowl then began pouring milk in, yet he continued pouring the milk to the point it flooded over the bowl and began falling off the table like a miniature waterfall. "..meaningless.. everything.. so.. meaningless.." the voice states inside his mind. Betwixt frowns and slaps the bowl off the table, the contents shattering across the floor as he steps out of the room: "..time for work.." ++++++ Betwixt arrived on the Laugh-A-Lot complex a little later than usual, having taken his time wandering down the street - as he arrived a large gorilla approached him: "you're late, Betwixt - come on!" the gorilla reached down to grab Betwixt only for his eyes to grow wide as Betwixt suddenly grabbed him instead and brought the gorilla down to eye-level. "..deal with it" Betwixt said, releasing the gorilla - who stepped back and made a few apologetic gestures. "..h-hey! take it easy! we're all friends here!" the gorilla said. "pff.. "friends" he says.." Betwixt muttered as he headed into the nearby studio. Upon entering the studio Betwixt was greeted by several toons running around in a circle, looking to one side he saw Suzie sitting by the stage - she turned to look at him before turning away. "BETWIXT!" a voice boomed down, the director flying down via the aid of the crane and flailing his hands wildly "..are you trying to give me a heart-attack!? my gosh! alright! alright! everybody get on that stage! we got a show to do!". Betwixt moved onto the stage and the others got into position, Suzie stepping over to his side as the Jazz music began to play: "..Betwixt? ..are you okay?" Suzie whispered. "what do you care?" Betwixt replied coldly. "..Betwixt!" Suzie said. "..alright, we're going live in 1..2.. 2 and a half.. 3!" the director shouted out. "..just do your job, Suzie.." Betwixt replied, taking Suzie and beginning the dance. "ow! you're hurting me!" Suzie yelled out, the music getting faster and more maniacal as the other toons became increasingly confused. "..shut up and dance.." Betwixt growled. "woah! woah! what're you doing down there!? cut! cut! I said CUT DARN IT!" the director yelled out. Betwixt continued dancing, grabbing Suzie as she struggled and yelled out loud enough for everyone in the studio to hear: "LET ME GO!". Betwixt's eyes suddenly grew wide and the music screeched to a halt, he realized Suzie in an instant and she staggered back, holding her arm and obviously hurt: her ears pinned right back. "..Suzie? you alright?" the director calls out "everybody out! go on! get out of here! except you, Betwixt! I wanna talk to you!". Suzie just stood in place, shivering slightly as the director came into view, the crane lowering right down to the stage as he hopped out for the first time - walking over to Suzie. "let me see that arm, Suzie.." he said, holding a hand out. "..it.. it's alright.." Suzie said, her voice trembling "..I just.. panicked.. is all..". The director gave Suzie a long look, then waved a hand "..alright, get out of here kid..". Suzie looked over to Betwixt, then at the director "..please.. take it easy on him.." she whispered. "Suzie.. go.." the director said, turning around to face Betwixt, his face had an unusually dark expression. Suzie made her way off the stage and out of the studio, Betwixt watching as she left - then looking to the director. "you just crossed a line no toon should cross, Betwixt.." the director said grimly. "it was an accident!" Betwixt complained. "..you could of hurt someone.. toons are meant to make people laugh.. we're meant to make the world a better place.." the director continued. "I said I was sorry!" Betwixt growled, his hands once again clutching into fists. "..get out of my studio, Betwixt.. and don't bother coming back tomorrow.. I'll call you.." the director said, noticing the way Betwixt's muzzle was forming into a noticable snarl. "..yeah.. sure you will.." Betwixt said darkly as he stormed out of the studio. ++++++ Several weeks went by and just as expected Betwixt recieved no call back from the Laugh-A-Lot studio, a few auditions ending in failure as he tried to find new work - most depressing of all for Betwixt was the way Suzie had been avoiding him ever since the incident at the studio. Betwixt stood alone at the street corner outside the Laugh-A-Lot studio and waited, knowing Suzie would come his way eventually - yet as he waited he began to feel ashamed of himself.. what was he doing? this wasn't the way for a toon to act.. this was wrong.. "..having fun, Betwixt?" a dark voice asked, a shadowy figure appearing behind Betwixt as he stood in the street. "what do you think?" Betwixt replied, not even turning around as the shadowy figure leaned over him. "..I think the world is already beginning to forget about you.." the dark voice said. "yeah, well what do you know?" Betwixt frowned. "..I know that Suzie doesn't love you anymore.." the dark voice replied coldly. "oh yeah?" Betwixt began. "..yeah" the dark voice said, a large hand gripping Betwixt by the ears and lifting him up to observe a scene just outside the Laugh-A-Lot complex. Suzie was talking to a young feline male, the two seeming to talk in great length before Suzie throws her arms around the feline. Betwixt's eyes fill with tears as his hands clutch into fists again, his entire body boiling with rage and desperation as he spat out "..put me down..". The dark figure released its grip and Betwixt fell onto the street below, tears still forming in his eyes as he growled audibly. "..they've forgotten about you, Betwixt.. just like they forgot about me.. however I think we both know what will really make them remember us.. no?" the dark figure said. Betwixt's face contorted into anger, then shock as he stood up and turned to the dark figure "..I'll never do what you did!". "..then you better get ready for a trip to the Land of Nowhere.." the dark figure replied before melting away into nothingness. Betwixt breathed heavily as he stared at the spot where the figure had once stood and he narrowed his eyes: "..no.. I'm not going to disappear.. toons are meant to make people laugh.. well that's what I'm going to do.. I'll *make* them laugh.." Betwixt said. ++++++ It was the next night when Betwixt stood outside a massive theatre, watching as the excited crowds flocked in - the large board outside proudly declaring: "Laugh-A-Lot: Song and Dance For All The Family!". Betwixt narrowed his eyes as he watched the final section of the crowd enter the building and began his way over to one of the back doors, wearing a large trenchcoat that was clearly hiding something beneath. As Betwixt disappeared inside the a pair of small paws came to a stop a few feet away, a pair of feline eyes glanced over at the door: "..Betwixt.. what are you doing?" Suzie whispered, pursuing the rabbit inside. The crowds chattered excitedly amongst themselves as they made their way to the main hall and sat down, the screen beginning to come to life as it projected the dancing images of several whimsical figures as well as the old Jazz melody. High above the crowds Betwixt observed, taking off his trenchcoat to reveal a large barrel filled with wires and a wind-up clock. Betwixt placed the barrel to one side and began to wind up the clock when he suddenly hear a familar voice from behind: "..Betwixt?" "Suzie!" Betwixt gasped, turning around. "..what are you doing? I saw you a few blocks back.. you seemed different.. what's that?" Suzie asked, looking over to the barrel. "..Suzie! it - it's nothing! come on! let's go!" Betwixt began, trying to grab her only for Suzie to resist as she moved over to the barrel. "..it.. it's a bomb.. Betwixt! you - you couldn't!" Suzie gasped, her eyes growing wide. "..grrr.. what do you care!?" Betwixt suddenly roared "..I saw you in the complex with that other cat! I hope you two are real happy together!". Suzie blinked, "..Betwixt.. you.. you thought he was..? Betwixt you idiot! that was my cousin - he came to visit me and I was.. urgh.. how could you of thought something so stupid?" Betwixt blinked as well, trembling a little - both toons freezing as a dark figure emerged behind them. "..oh dear, Betwixt.. it seems you have leapt to conclusions.. such a naughty boy..". Suzie snarled and extended her claws as she leapt at the figure, showing surprising anger "..you monster!". The dark figure simply slapped Suzie aside, causing her to stumble - Betwixt raced to her aid and grabbed her to stop her falling into the crowds below. "Suzie!" he yelled out. "forget about her, Betwixt.. we don't have much time.." the dark figure said, motioning towards the barrel - the clock still ticking. "..never! I'll never forget her!" Betwixt cried out, lifting Suzie up - the two toons embraced one another, once again reduced to tears. "..pathetic.." the dark figure said, moving towards the barrel. "..go get help Suzie.." Betwixt said, releasing her as he ran towards the dark figure and leapt at it, knocking it to one side. "..Betwixt!" Suzie gasped. "GO!" Betwixt snarled, his eyes flaring with anger - Suzie cried out again as she ran from the scene. "playing the hero, Betwixt?" the dark figure chuckled. "..no.. too late for that.. but I can stop you.." Betwixt growled. "stop me? oh Betwixt.. poor delusional little Betwixt.. you can't stop me.. I was the first.." the dark figure laughed. Betwixt leapt at the figure, only to be tossed to one side, gripping onto a beam to prevent himself falling to the crowds below. "..hmm.. this seems familar.. you know.. still.. never gets old.." the dark figure said, leaning down as Betwixt struggled to get up - the dark figure forming a pair of dripping scissors that looked like they'd been dipped in ink. "..now.. let's see.." the dark figure said menacingly, tracing the blades along Betwixt's fingers "..this little piggy went to market..". Suddenly gunfire filled the air and the dark figure hissed, melting away as several guards swarmed into the area - Betwixt catching his breath again as he clambered up. "alright! freeze!" the guards yelled out, pointing their guns at Betwixt. "no! wait! stop!" Suzie began, yet it was too late - the guards shoved her aside and Betwixt flew into a rage. "leave her alone!" he snarled, only to fall back as they opened fire. "Betwixt!" Suzie yelled out, only to be dragged away as the guards began to panick. Betwixt rose to his feet, the wounds healing themselves as he narrowed his eyes at the guards - extending a finger and he began returning fire, his hand morphing into a stylized gun. Betwixt hopped back and grabbed the barrel with one hand, the clock still ticking dangerously as he climbed up an old set of ladders leading to the rooftop - the guards pursuing him as gunshots flew across the room. ++++++ Betwixt climbed onto the rooftop and looked over to the nearby water-tower, noticing the guards already swarming up onto the rooftop he tossed the barrel towards them as if playing with a bowling ball: causing them to scatter as the barrel exploded, unleashing a cloud of laughing gas that spread with the wind. Suzie, having broken free of the guards, climbed up the ladder and watched in horror as the cloud of gas spread across the area, yelling out at Betwixt: "BETWIXT! NO! STOP!". Betwixt didn't reply as he leapt onto the water-tower and began climbing higher and higher, Suzie's cries soon disappearing as a few guards pursued - coughing and spluttering, while others began laughing uncontrollably as they fell on the ground. The sky above the water-tower began to grow stormy and dangerous as Betwixt noticed a spiralling vortex begin to appear - his heart beat faster with every passing second as he climbed to the very top of the water-tower. "..it's over.. nowhere to run.." Betwixt's eyes darted back and forth as he saw several guards already halfway up the water-tower, his gaze darting once more to Suzie - who stood on the rooftop surrounded by the carnage: her eyes wide as she looked up at Betwixt. "..what have you done?" Betwixt let out a roar as he beat his chest, then fell backwards - falling down from the water-tower towards the ground below. Suzie let out a yell as the guards simply watched in a mixture of horror and confusion, Betwixt continuing to fall as he closed his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face: "..she remembered you.." A portal suddenly opened out of nowhere, sucking Betwixt inside before sealing itself shut - the phenomena occuring so quickly the guards could barely believe their eyes, the sky starting to return to normal once the vortex had vanished.. ++++++ The scene quickly changed to a stormy vortex as Betwixt fell down into an alien landscape that consisted of a seemingly endless mountain of junk - landing on his back as he stared up at the alien sky, a large vortex causing the sky to look like it had been torn open. "..she love you, Betwixt.." "..she really loved you.." ++++++ Several years went by and Betwixt watched with sadness as Suzie, Baby and the entire Laugh-A-Lot crew became dated and faded - he had tried to greet each one as they entered the Land Of Nowhere yet found himself rejected at each passing turn. Betwixt still remembered with anger how Suzie had once again become tearful, leaving the pair at arms length for two years - when he did finally try to aplogize he found his efforts in vain as Baby once again intervened - Betwixt was really starting to hate that guy.. even the old dancing crew avoided Betwixt.. as if he was some kind of lunatic. Betwixt frowned to himself as he walked down an empty path amidst the mountains of trash, stopping when he came across a small figure sitting in the middle of the path. "..hey, you.. move.. you're blocking the path.." Betwixt said. "..oh? terribly sorry sir - I meant no disrepect.. please.." the figure said, startled as he got to his feet and dusted the ground before stepping back, bowing apologetically. Betwixt blinked as he took a step forward, turning to the figure "..you got a name, buster?". The figure twitches slightly, fidgetting with his hands as he replied "..Moggy, sir!". Betwixt smiled, "..Moggy, eh? you know.. I like that name.." The figure blinks a little as Betwixt suddenly extends an arm and leads him along "..you do, sir?" "oh yes.. I do.. in fact, Moggy, I think you and me are going to be the best of pals!" Betwixt replied, the two continuing to converse as they made their way down that lonely path.. -The End- Category:Short Stories Category:Anthro Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Category:Betwixt